Organoleptic sensitive products such as water have been successfully packaged in bottles made from polyesters and other rigid resin options for some time. This type of packaging is particularly suitable for water because the polyester resin, which comprises the bottle does not impart any detectable undesirable taste or flavor to the water stored therein.
It is theorized that the unwanted taste or flavor that may be found in packaged beverages such as water can be attributed to extractables from certain resins, which are leached from the resins used in the packaging making process. Specifically, it is theorized that the inner sealant layer resin of the packaging film structures plays the most important role because it is this layer, which comes in direct contact with the beverage. Therefore bottles made from polyesters and other rigid resin alternatives are desirable for packaging water because minimal extractables are usually recorded. While bottles made from polyesters or rigid resins are desirable from the standpoint of flavor or taste, they do have a number of undesirable features. These undesirable features include rigidity, excess weight, and limited portability.
Therefore a need exists in the packaging industry for a container for storing and transporting of organoleptic sensitive products such as water wherein the resin particularly the resin or resins which comprise the layer which comes in direct contact with the product does not (or minimally) impart an undesirable flavor or taste to the product stored therein. The container will also need to possess the desirable features of flexibility, low weight, and convenient portability.
In view of the above-identified need the Applicants have discovered a thermoplastic structure wherein the resin or resins which comprise the inner sealant layer of the structure will not (or minimally) impart any detectable undesirable taste or flavor to the product stored therein. The thermoplastic structure can then be affixed to a second film structure or substrate or can be used as a stand-alone structure to form flexible packaging films which are useful for forming containers for the storing and transporting of organoleptic sensitive products, such as water, which containers possess the desirable features described above.